Support is requested for US invited speakers and selected contributing participants at the Impact of Large-Scale Genomic Data on Statistical and Quantitative Genetics (SQG) symposium to be held in Seattle, WA during November 25-26, 2013. SQG will be a comprehensive survey of the current status of statistical and quantitative genetics. New technologies in areas ranging from genomics and molecular genetics to statistics are providing both opportunities and challenges for our understanding of the genetic basis of quantitative traits in human and other natural populations. The invited speakers are all leaders in the led, with recent publications in high-impact journals. They are developing new statistical methodologies and applying them to large-scale genomic data. Support from this award will enable outstanding graduate students and postdocs to present their research and network with senior researchers.